Dark Marriage
by OnyxPrincess
Summary: Fiore is forever changed by the arrival of an unexpected visitor with an ulterior motive.
1. Chapter 1

**_Story Warning_**

 **This story contains a mild level of forced rape between two characters in this fan-based anime story.**

 **I don't condone this neither do I enjoy anything of this level, unless you're into that type of role-play then by all means you do you boo as long as everything is under your control and both have consented to that, again have fun.**

 **I wrote this from a fan's suggestion, it won't be a continuation, just a simple one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hisui E. Fiore nor Yao Ro Dushi, I'm just using them to tell a suggested story from a fan.

 **Dark Marriage**

Intrigued golden eyes watch as seven of her kind partake in the fruit of their combined reward, the Queen of this dimension, she opened, so they can live in peace without someone mistreating them and she was chosen to become the first ruler of her people in their new lives, imagine that or not, she made sure the soldiers of the Queen were all out the way, before claiming will be theirs soon.

Enjoying the show and defiance in her eyes, although it's hidden somewhat by the fear of what they, or rather _she,_ might do to her after all is done, yet for now, she's only watching to ensure they follow orders on not taking the Queen from the front, not even a playful finger is to be inserted, it will for her to consummate the union of their growing kingdom, speaking of. Looking out the window to her left, her eyes catch a hint of smoke rising towards the sky, her eyes then narrow until she hear argument over who turn is it and who is taking up the most time; to her they all are using up time belonging to her, maybe it _is_ best she's the leader "no need to fight, you'll all get to have your way" she sigh, looking out the window again, this is dragging on longer than it should be.

"But Boss, Mina is taking advantage of it!" the shorter of her top fighters almost whine, nearly getting on her nerves, due to her trying to contain herself and enjoy the show.

Good thing three of her soldiers have worn themselves out and her new wife is still able to go, as she figured, she's a good pick in continuing the future of their kind, sighing she wave off the worry of the smaller elf "it's fine Yara" she hear her whimper pitifully, slightly rising her anger "if you're gonna cry about it, then take her from the back" she feel joy from the gasp her Queen gasp, even with the cock of Mina, her other fighter, in her mouth, her own dick pulse more at the sound, soon she'll have her new mate.

Noticing the silent giant of her clan move the spot she bestowed upon the whiner, she clamp down her laughter when the runt yell at her about being given the say to fuck her anally first and she says something that gains her attention more than the show is "watching you all have your turns was starting to get on my nerves" the feeling is deeply mutual and her gaze focus on the way she lick two of her fingers and rub them against her ass, such tender, it's needed, Twitch isn't only huge in size and muscle mass, maybe she should stop this, but curiosity makes her hold her tongue a bit, just enough to see her reaction and catch what else is said "Boss won't be patient much longer, so suggest you hurry" her eyes also catch the lavender gaze of the larger woman and smile sinisterly obviously looking very eager to see the climax of the show and she doesn't disappoint she actually discretely put on a show for her and she shows her enjoyment by increasing the pleasure of her dick, rubbing it faster.

Twitch bite off her nails still looking her in the eyes while licking her fingers again and ease them into the tight hole, golden eyes drift to the face of her Queen and is surprised by her expression, it's shocked, bordering on pain, but she can tells feeling a bit of pleasure, but that doesn't matter what really matters is if she can take the real treat Twitch will give her soon, she also ignore the ensuing fight between Yara and Mina over whom turn it is to get their dick sucked by the emerald-haired female.

Not willing to intervene this time, she decide to let them handle it and they do, much to her satisfaction, so she can focus on the best part in this show and upon Yara getting her way and angered again into fighting the larger elf into allowing her to keep shoving her dick down the Queen's throat longer, she gets it after Twitch warns her about using force and threaten to fuck her instead then finish with breaking her neck; that would entertain her just as much as seeing Twitch's huge cock go into the fearful Queen.

Yara leave the group to go over to the others, who recovered from their weakened state and turning their renewed pleasure on the guards that have woken up and very reluctant to be used in such a manner, she grin evilly, but return her gaze back to Twitch when her Queen whimper and squeal softly as the rock hard cock ease oh so slowly into her ass and she cant help but jack off openly to witnessing all of Twitch deep into the tight hole, damn that turns her on so much, she ready now to have her turn, but she'll continue to watch and time their climax.

Their gaze meet and she can feel her pleasure in that intense gaze, speeding up when she does and they lovingly time their peak, however; her intense climax doesn't help bring down her erection, she really want her Queen now, standing she order Twitch, Dex; one of the three balls deep into one of the soldiers' mouth and Wisteria the other still waiting to get her time with the female, to follow her to the Royal Chambers in order to get things ready for their union.

 ** _DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM_**

The preparations for the night are in place, however as golden orbs watch the scores of fires and screams she can tell her clan is going out the way in trying to gain control of the land.

A headache to try cleaning up and gain loyalty after this, but for now that will be a minor annoyance as she gain the hand of her new Queen, she look down at her meeker fighter as she suck her tastefully "Wisteria, stop" the blue-haired female pull back slow and look up at her "can you get the Queen for me and we can continue this in just a bit, she seems to have angered Twitch and Dix, they look over to the vanity as Dix drill hard into the larger female, who moan while kissing the other woman deeply.

Wisteria sigh, but follow orders while her Boss relax against the balcony rails to watch the burning of the city, drowning out the rough sex of her second and four in commands' romp.

The soft voice of her fifth cause her to look over and see Wisteria standing behind the now clean naked form of her Queen, she smile and walk over "Queen Fiore, a lovely sight, I hope you aren't too tired from the fanfare before?"

Emerald eyes look up from the ground to glare at her then widen upon catching the state of her kingdom "no!" she run over to take in the sight "my lovely city Crocus, no!" she grunts in anger "you...you've gone too far this time!" she whip around and storm over to the white-haired elf "why take things this far?"

"Me?" she laugh "I didn't do this, you brought this on yourself and your people, I tried courting you peacefully and you became rude to my respectful advances, not my fault, love" she look her up and down "however I'm willing to let things go if you agree to bed me"

"Bed you?" that angers Hisui, so much that she slaps the boss of these depraved women "how dare you say such things when, you come into my kingdom, disgrace my body, harm my subjects and now demand we make a deal to make up for this travesty?!" she motion to the harm done to Crocus "I'd rather die than sleep with a egotistical tyrant!"

A dark-skinned hand rub the sore spot on her cheek, it may have hurt her face, but it enflamed the fire in her heart and pulsing cock "you can die, sure, but I rather we continue the ceremony even if it's by force!" she grab her wrist turning her around to face the city again "force is the best way to get what I want" grabbing her cock and bending Hisui over the balcony rail she shove her feet apart, lining up the tip with Hisui's anal opening and force herself in "shit even after being fucked by Twitch you're still tight as ever, you are the best!"

Hisui scream upon entry and cry when her tormentor begin moving her hips, pushing her more and more over the railing of the balcony "stop, it hurts!"

"It hurts huh?" she grab her hair and pull it back "my face still stings from your insulting slap, so if you don't care then neither do I" she push her face down on the railing smirking at her outcry and subsequent pleas for this to end, but they fall on deaf ears as her assailant push in deeper and pick up speed "this was so worth the wait!"

Wisteria walk over to the two and embrace her leader from behind, planting kisses on her shoulder and neck, being rewarded with a deeper kiss on the lips as her own cock begin to rise "can I, Yao Ro Dushi?"

The white-haired female smile and stop to let her in, moaning when as she force it in deep and hard, setting the pace for the three of them "calm down Wist, we have all night, besides..." she ignore the whimpers of her fifth to look to their Queen moving her hips slow "I'm not ready to cum just yet, go hard, but not too fast okay?" her fifth calm her whimpers and does as told while Yao Ro lean over Hisui "you feel that baby, both of us fucking you, feels good doesn't it?"

Hisui whine without answering the question, not that it matters when Yao Ro just snicker and push forward to make her dick go in deeper "fuck, I this feel so good, I don't think I can hold it for this round!" she lean more against Hisui and moan loud as she cum drowned out only by the woman under her crying that her cum is hot and burning.

"Sorry baby...too rough?" she pant then chuckle "good, Wist, did you cum yet?"

"A-almost" she continue to move against her leader, but at a much slower pace

"Excellent, cause I want you to feel this hole while I take the front like I wanted" she moan lightly when her fifth pull out, reluctantly mind you and she pick up Hisui by her legs letting the crying woman lean against her as she carry her to the bed, dick still in her ass "you are truly a gem Hisui, but don't sleep yet" she lay her on the bed, ass in the air as she pull out watching her cum ooze out her ass "beautiful" her gaze then drift down to the green-bushed pussy of her mate shining from the water of her bath or is it cum?

Yao Ro run her fingers into the soft curls and against the slickened folds of her mate and smirk "well, well well, our Queen has revealed an interesting secret" she grab a cheek of the peach-skinned rear and squeeze "does anyone else know about this?"

The weary emerald-eyes of Hisui widen, before she hide her face so they can't see "that is very interesting to hear love, I'm glad my assumption was correct when Twitch was inside you, you did have a look of pleasure after she filled you up"! she laugh "glad to know what turns you on, I can use it as our love blossoms!"

Yao Ru climb on the bed to lay down next to Hisui "next round I want you to suck my dick clean before I claim what's mine" she grab Hisui's head and guide her close to her flaccid member "and please don't bite while Wisteria has her fun okay?" she watch Hisui to see if she'll comply willingly, she patient as her fifth takes the time to shove her cock into the abused Queen and she take advantage of the outcry of surprise to the intrusion to push Hisui on her own dick "no teeth remember."

The bed dips a little as both Twitch and Dix climb on asking to join, given permission, Dix stand presenting her dick to Wisteria, who gladly suck it while still moving and Twitch rub the head of her cock against Yao Ro's entrance "take it easy, don't want to suffocate Hisui" she raise her legs and watch as Twitch grab both kissing one as she slowly insert her dick into their leader who moan loud and long as all 11ins is eased into her pussy "fuck, it feels like it's been ages since we had a session like this!"

"Between me and you or with this many bodies?" Twitch ask while moving in and out slow

"Both" Yao Ro move her own hips a little faster so her cock can go deeper into her mate's throat "you feel bigger than last time, Twitchy"

"Nope, you've just been holding out on us while going on those adventure with that new deity you started worshipping" she groan, grabbing her ankles tighter as she speed up to match Yao Ro's pace

"I missed you guys too much, I couldn't have fun like this without you, especially you baby" she look to Twitch, who blush and is spurred on by the look and feeling by speeding up faster "fuck me baby, yeah!"

Hisui whines and whimpers as her throat becomes sore from the abuse, she's wishing for it all to end, no such luck as for the next five minutes she is still sucking on Yao RO's dick until finally and unfortunately she cums, chocking her and she feel Wisteria cum in her too and she gurgly with the cock and cum still I her mouth, it burns less, but it still hurts 'when will this all end?'

Yao Ro sigh contently daring to lean forward and kiss Twitch then let Hisui go, not taking a break to move between her Queen's legs "ready, love?" she lick off the cum that wasn't wiped away as she grab her still hard dick, placing her palm on the paler woman's back, pushing her down on her dick moaning louder than before as her slick walls engulf her entire length "oh baby, I see you enjoyed that just as much as I did" she kiss her deeply allowing Hisui to get and extra taste of her from her tongue.

Next to them Dix has Wisteria on all fours and pounding away at her anally and the female is loving it, Twitch on the other hand kneel over her leader grabbing Hisui's head and pulling her close "you don't have to suck, just lick" pleased with that, the emerald-haired Queen lick away at the brute's cock while Yao Ro surprise her second with a lick to her pussy, sticking her tongue in while she add extra pleasure sucking on her labia at the same time "Yao Ro easy I'm still weak from that last cum" that makes no difference to her leader, she continue the pleasure as her ips move like a piston into Hisui, moaning as the head of her cock kiss her womb, hearing the Queen moan loud in pleasure and it sends a sensual chill down all their spines.

"Hisui that's the spot isn't it baby?" Yao Ro pull her closer to hit it again more forcibly earning a louder moan "yes it is, she tightened up on me more than her ass did!" loving the feeling, but not wanting to ignore Twitch she continue the pleasure, moaning herself each time those tight, wet walls pulse in time with her pace "Twitchy, go play with them for a bit I want to do focus on Hisui more right now" she kiss her pussy, watching as she get up, flipping hers and Hisui's position to pound deeper into the female, she lean forward and suck her tits and hold her hands over her head.

Hisui moan louder and louder the more times Yao Ro's dick hit her womb, instinctively her legs wrap around her waist and she move with her "someone's feeling it now" Dix comment still drilling into Wisteria's ass and Twitch sitting on the other side of their leader, not wanting to participate, but she does watch Yao Ro fuck their Queen harder and faster, jacking off her cock to the rhythm, moaning herself at the sight "I'm almost there baby, don't waste a drop okay?" Yao Ro sit up on her knees more and speed up "I'm gonna cum Hisui, you too baby?" she look at her mate, who moan pulling her closer with her legs "yes, baby yes, come with me, okay!" she grab her hips, moving faster and faster then moan loud as Hisui scream in pleasure as she fill her up, she probably won't be able to keep it in, but does she really want to, does she want to carry this woman's child.

A warm, but cool drop fall on her cheek and she look up to see the other three dark elves standing over them rubbing their cocks then moan as they cum over both she and Yao Ro "welcome to the family love" the white-haired female pull her close and kiss her deeply as their continuously showered with the cum of this woman's warriors, maybe she will enjoy this new deal and as she kiss Yao Ro Dushi back a feeling of dark energy overtake her and she push away from the kiss as she scream almost in pain as a purple aura engulf her form, ending with a concussive explosion and she grin then laugh evilly, looking Yao Ro Dushi in the eyes

"My love, you will stay and help me rule this kingdom for our children, with me right?"

Yao Ro is shocked, but grin "hell yeah, glad you changed your mind and what's with the darkness in your heart now?"

"Joy, baby, pure joy!" she continue grinning, looking forward to this union more than before along with her new Queen to rule by her side.


End file.
